thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Dogood
Iris Dogood is the current alias of the main protagonist of Eye for an eye. Not much is known about her life, except that she has been framed twice after encountering Transgression. She now works for Mister Oculus as a Gavel, who cast her as the newest character of his children's TV show. Appearance All that is known about her original appearance is that she is a young adult girl with hazel eyes, which switch between green and brown. Currently, her hair has been dyed black, and in the show she wears "a blue dress with pictures of eyes printed on it, and a white apron." The dress goes down to her knees, and she also wears a blue hairband. Her hair is very thick, and it is assumed it was always thick. She also has an eye tattoo on the back of her hand. Personality In the first couple blogs, she seems really confused and rushed. She describes that after hearing about the sightings of a monster, she decided to try and "play hero" and that she should have "at least brought a camera" as a joke. Later, she seems concerned when she realizes she does not remember her real name, but does not let it stop her from explaining her role in the show. She eventually becomes aware of what is happening after becoming a Gavel, and seems much more focused. She also reveals she can't stand to see |Mister Oculus sad, since the eyes on his hat look like sad puppy eyes when that happens, which breaks her heart. According to Zach, she gets "goo goo eyes" around Mister Oculus, which she quickly denies out of embarrassment. She and Mister Oculus later become a couple; however, their relationship remains chaste since Iris believes in abstinence until marriage. She can sometimes be a bit blunt, and can be easily offended by things that wouldn't offend most people. She is very firm when it comes to what she believes in and holds strong opinions, which she will aggressively defend sometimes. She also seems to hold a worldview similar to Mister Oculus in some instances. In the show, she plays a mild-mannered foreigner who enjoys playing with children, and encourages them to "do the right thing." She plays a friend of Mister Oculus visiting from a foreign country called Taivan Country. Abilities *She seems to be pretty good at adlibbing in the show, quickly coming up with a solution when the show's script turns out to be way too short. *It is implied she is good at handling children. *In Eye for an eye 17 ''it was revealed that she can control a substance called Zilvra. *After allowing Zilvra to enter her bloodstream (in order to increase her Zilvra controlling abilities), she became a Receiver, tuned in to Mister Oculus. However, Mister Oculus became tuned into her as well, and the flow of thoughts between them had negative consequences on Iris's mind, much to both of their dismay. Eventually Mister Oculus managed to block some of the flow of thoughts between them. Trivia *Her first name, Iris, refers to the colored part of the eye in charge of controlling pupil size. Her last name, as one might guess, Dogood, is basically just "do good." Both parts of her name refer to the show Mister Oculus, which is centered around The Eye (and many characters wear eyes on their clothing) and to "Do good" is what the children are supposed to be learning from the show. *Shadow, the protagonist of ''New Fears are coming, implies that he knew her before she met Mister Oculus. *She started signing all of her posts with an eye in Eye for an eye 5. Gallery Iris Dogood.png|Drawn by PyroGothNerd Iriscrayondrawing.png|Drawn by a pupil named Sarah (Actually drawn by PyroGothNerd) Signeye.png|The signature for her posts Category:Characters Category:Gavels Category:Receivers Category:Eye for an eye Category:The Runner Verse